victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1798 (ToTP)
1798 (MDCCXCVIII) was the 1798th year of the Common Era (CE), the 798th year of the 2nd millennium, the 98th year of the 18th century, and the 9th year of the 1790s decade. 1798 was the twenty-nineth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1798 occurred on May 17th, 2016, and was the twenty-nineth year of the Project. 1798 comes after 1797 and is followed by 1799. "Holy Eramin Empire With the fall of the Empire to the advancing Fralian Revolutionary army, aided by Eraminic republican rebels who've aligned themselves with the invading Fralian forces, the Holy Emperor and his court flee the country, making their way to the Kingdom of Lainos as their colonies in East Syen also openly revolt - making there no safe place left for the Emperor in his own empire, they're among the more fortunate leaders however. Regimes in the Kingdom of Elladas, Grand Duchy of Verokia, Kingdom of Hanaver, County of Serieva, Kingdom of Linchen, and Magraviate of Moldana all have fallen, some of their monarchs managing to flee but most facing execution. Fralian forces now siege the capital of the Kingdom of Ausane in its far south, while other forces have moved through Elladas and Eraminy into the northern lands of the Kingdom of Avargary and the western lands of the Kingdom of Breussia, seeing several early victories. These advances have not come without growing resistance however, and some losses, as the United Kingdom of Greater Albia, Kingdom of Portogonia, and Kingdom of Lainos join the coalition to resist the Fralian advance, all three most notably moving on Fralian colonies, which are already in a state of revolution themselves, with Albia invading New Fralia and Greater Charlesiane, Portogonia invading Saint Aubin,and Lainos supporting the revolting s laves of the Greater Liersey Islands (though unable to do much else, preoccupied with revolts in their own colony of New Saradene). While the Fralian forces still move further East and South, the arrival of more coalition forces may soon prove capable of turning them back, and perhaps... soon... the Emperor can have his empire back." 5/17/2016 2:34:53 AM by Texar "URI CONFIDENTIAL The Islandian government secretly sends the Texan revolutionaries small arms and cannons. Islandia offers the Monarchs of the various nations occupied by Fralia to temporary take refuge in Islandian cities to ensure they are not executed by Fralian revolutionaries. Diplomats visit the GK to discuss opening a consulate in their capital, after negotiation, both countries open consulates in each others capitals." 5/17/2016 12:05:48 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "\\RoS// After 12 years, Santoni integrates its vassal, Araton. Insults from the Iryen Empire on Santonian expansion are recieved, and Santoni begins to expand its military." 5/17/2016 5:00:27 PM by nickcuteboy "Tejas Revolutionaries assemble in the city of Nacogallas, with the city now under Texan control. Texan cannons from Islandia are now being shipped to the city. Defenses around the city of Nacogallas begin construction to prevent a counterattack by the Lainos. Texas is in the process of creating a formal government." 5/17/2016 5:45:50 PM by SpartanOfThePast "\\RoS// Unanimously, the Santoni government funds the Texan revolutionaries, and guarantee's their success." 5/17/2016 6:16:14 PM by nickcuteboy "Holy Kingdom of Ceralden Crown Princess Julia, Princess of Yur’o, heir to the Ceralden throne, is to be wed - joyous days for all of Ceralden to be sure! Her Majesty Holy Queen Joanna III is to wed her eldest daughter to Prince Vinícius of Portogonia, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Portogonia who many believe to be not long for the throne as his aging father, King Carlos III, nears what is likely the end of his life." 5/17/2016 7:33:26 PM by Texar "{RoL} The people of Lyon begin growing tired of being under the rule of a monarch, as they watch all the other major powers rid themselves of their monarchs. The people of Lyon demand that the cabinet remove the monarch from his place and rid Lyon of the king. The monarch, now feeling the pressure of the population and government prepares to take military action against it's people. He orders several Lyonaise battalions to assemble at the capital and protect him in his luxurious home." 5/17/2016 7:55:56 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// Santonian civilians, after the end of the great depression, begin to research a new model of a musket, one which can shoot at accurately at a farther range. They begin to redesign the barrel, and of course, keep the bayonet." 5/17/2016 8:39:58 PM by nickcuteboy "Tejas Revolutionaries forces build up in preparation for an attack on the city of San Anubbock, taking with them small cannons which were once used by colonial forces, as well as a mixed variation of muskets." 5/17/2016 9:31:28 PM by SpartanOfThePast "Holy Kingdom of Ceralden As preparations are under way for the mar ri age of Princess Julia of Yur’o and Prince Royal Vinícius of Portogonia, to be held at La Lila Palacio in the countryside of the Ceralden city of Cigon, invitations have begun to be extended for the Autumnal Royal wedding to national nobility and >>ALL<< sitting foreign monarchs (including those currently in exile due to revolution)." 5/17/2016 9:35:52 PM by Texar "URI The Department of State sends letters to Portogonia and Ceralden, congratulating them on the marriage of the Prince Royal and the Princess. (You can't say I didn't try)" 5/17/2016 10:04:20 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "Republic of Fralia As the Republic of Fralia continues to make new progress at advancing in the East and the South, it still struggles with the invasions and revolts of its colonies in the New World and the Far West, and with domestic issues, as yet another regime change occurs and as crop failures and the costs of the war only make the incoming wealth from the conquered lands that much more vital to Fralia’s well being. However, while the Republic continues to make advances, it is presumed it would fare much better were not standing mostly on its own. As such, ambassadors are sent to the United Republics of Islandia and the Republic of Santoni, hoping to appeal to their shared Republican values and secure aid in Fralia’s war against the coalition of monarchies who would seek to tear their Republic down." 5/17/2016 10:07:00 PM by Texar References= Category:Year in the Test of Time Project Category:Test of Time Project